


Compensation

by impulsewriter (trilogycal)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, LOL that's a tag? certified lege, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Voltron Lion, Top Keith (Voltron), i mean they're switches but, just this once k can top. as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilogycal/pseuds/impulsewriter
Summary: “I thought about what I’d say,” Keith continued, “what I’d do, if I ever got back to you again… But I never got to do any of it, because everything went to hell the second I got back.”His eyes darted down to Lance’s mouth then back up, dark and hot like molten iron, full of promise. “If you’ll let me,” he murmured, “I’d like to make it up to you.”“I’d love nothing more. But you’ve got a hell of a lot of making up to do,” Lance warned.Keith smirked, a slow spread of his lips. “Then I’d better get started, right?”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this 11k pwp back around july or so, and since october or so it's been collecting dust in my wip drafts with the rest of my abandoned wips. i know vld is a dead fandom now (and maybe rightfully so), but hopefully there's still enough thirsty klancers out there to give me some validation <3 
> 
> this was initially part of an expanded FWB canon compliant au, hence the paper-thin plot in the beginning, but i lost inspo for it when i dropped voltron and got into jjba (which isn't much better tbh. my life is ruined LOL), so this is just a standalone oneoff pwp. but i think it's pretty good idk. imagine this takes place during season 7, on the space roadtrip back to earth. 
> 
> note: [bracketed text] is in spanish. i don't speak it and i didn't want to chance it with online stuff

“Ngh…” The curve of Lance’s head hit the metal behind him with a _thunk_. Fingers loosely curled in his hair. “ _Keith_ …”

Unable to articulate, Keith buried his face in Lance’s neck with a little groan, trying to stifle the noise in the juncture of his shoulder as he rolled their hips together. Already dizzy, he drunkenly mouthed at the skin there, nosing the neckline of his old t-shirt away to gently bite down on the soft curve of his shoulder, just hard enough to tantalize without marking.

Keith kissed his way back up under Lance’s chin, following the sharp line of his jaw up to the soft spot beneath his ear, and grabbed his thigh to hike it up higher so he could grind closer, _harder_. 

“A-ahh….” Hands lightly pawed at his shoulders. “Keith.” Then they pushed a bit harder, more insistent. “Keith, get off.”

“That’s the plan,” Keith mumbled into the hollow of his throat.

“No, that’s _not_ the plan. I said get _off_.” Lance’s voice, all breathy and hot a second ago, sharpened. Before he had time to fully register and comprehend it, an unexpectedly hard shove sent Keith stumbling back, struggling to regain his balance among his disorientation and weak, jelly-like knees.

“What?” Keith asked, a little dumbly.

Lance scowled at him. The effect of it was a little lost with his red face, messed up hair, rumpled shirt and obvious erection. “Don’t you ‘what’ me, all stupid-like,” he hissed. “You can’t just do that!”

“Why not?”

“You were gone for _months_. It was _two years_ , for you.” 

“So?”

“’So’? Are you serious?” Lance’s eyes were bright and angry in the pinkish night.

“Why not?” Keith asked again, keeping his voice low and quiet despite his mounting annoyance. “We never officially broke it off, right? So what’s the issue here?”

“’What’s the issue’,” Lance bitterly repeated. He finally remembered to shrug his jacket back on instead of keeping it bunched up around his elbows, pulling the hood out of the back and tugging the lapels back into place. “You seriously can’t figure it the hell out?” 

Keith threw up his hands in confusion and steadily-brewing frustration. “No, I can’t! What am I missing here?” 

“Your brain. And not the one between your legs,” Lance sneered.

That knocked the cogs of his brain back into motion. Already rubbed raw from two long years of sexual depravity, incessant and unending pining for this boy he adored, the constant drama around Lotor and the clone and losing the Castle, and being ignored for a week, Keith’s temper ignited like a match.

“What is your _problem_?” he snapped, maybe a little louder than advised. Their teammates were no more than thirty feet away, gathered around the campfire in various states of slumber, from lightly dozing to passed out. They’d waited until Krolia, who was on first watch, left to fetch water from the river to sneak away for their first _real_ tryst since Keith left. It would do them no good to attract any attention, but for the moment, he was too mad to care. “First you’re happy to see me, then you stop talking to me and pretend like I don’t even exist, and now you’re _mad_ at me? Why are you being so moody, and why can’t you just _tell me_ what I did wrong so I can _fix_ it instead of getting mad when I can’t read your mind?”

Keith growled as his anger peaked, grabbing at his hair in frustration. “Just be mature for once in your life, instead of acting like a bratty child!”

Lance took a step toward him, closing some of their distance. His eyes glinted dangerously, hard and gunmetal blue. “Alright, you want it straight? Fine, I’ll spell it right out for you. Hope this is _mature_ enough for your big sophisticated brain to understand.”

He jabbed a finger into Keith’s chest, hard. “I am _not_ your booty call, understand?”

His words knocked the wind right out of Keith’s sails. “ _What_..?”

“You heard me! You don’t get to just _waltz_ back in and mess around with me like nothing happened. I’m not some kind of toy you can just toss aside and pick back up again whenever you feel like!” 

“It’s not like that! Lance, you’re not some… _booty call_. And Jesus Christ – you think I think you’re a _toy_? What the hell kind of person do you think I am?!” Keith protested, volume dropping to a desperate hiss. He squeezed his hands into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out for Lance, even as every fiber of his being _screamed_ for him to.

“I think you’re the kind of person that’s desperately horny after two years on a space whale with nothing but your mom and a dog to keep you company,” Lance answered in a heated whisper. “And I’m not saying I blame you for it, but I can’t do quick and dirty hookups anymore, Keith. I’m more than just a mouth and a dick!”

“So, what then? You want me to _woo_ you or something?” Keith drawled, dripping with sarcastic vitriol, only slightly assed to keep his volume in check so nobody woke up or, god forbid, Krolia overheard and came over to investigate. “Yeah, sure, no problem, Lance. Next time we get together, I’ll bring flowers and candy – hell, I’ll even treat you a nice candlelit dinner! Will that make you feel all warm and fuzzy?”

Lance blushed from the roots of his hair down to his collarbones. “What’s your damage? All I’m asking for is some basic human decency,” he whisper-snarled, angrily moving in until their noses bumped together. “I’m a person, y'know – I have _feelings_!”

“ _What_ feelings? Back when we first started this whole thing, _you’re_ the one who said this whole thing was no strings attached, remember?”

“Th-that - that was then! This is now!”

“So, what’s changed then? Do you have feelings for someone else or something?”

“ _No_! God! I wouldn’t fool around with you if I did! What kind of person do you think I am?!”

“Then what makes a difference?!”

“The difference is I _can’t_ do this anymore!” Lance’s voice suddenly broke, cracking into a broken whisper. He drew back out of Keith’s personal space and stared at him, the line of his mouth wobbling with the misery of keeping back his feelings. “This isn't just emotionless hooking up for me! Not anymore. Not for a long time.” His eyes flickered away for a split-second, but when Keith blinked, Lance was gazing at him with sad, wet eyes.

“I thought you _died_ , man,” he said. “Or something worse. I never knew. Kolivan lost track of you months ago – nobody knew where you went, or what happened to you, or how to find you... For all we knew, you were just… gone." He shook his head sadly and stepped out of the shadow of the Red Lion, into the rosy pink light from the moon beaming down on this desolate satellite world they're camping on, folding his arms tightly to shrink in on himself.. “And when you came back, you… you just... you built me up all over again, just when I started picking up the pieces you left behind. I’m always rebuilding after you, Keith – you always leave me behind. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

"Do what?" Keith asked, a bit desperately. He took a step after Lance, unconsciously reaching out for Lance's arm, his wrist, his hand, _something_. "Lance, what are you talking about?"

Lance shook his head and pulled back even further, letting Keith's hand hang after him. He closed his eyes like he was scared of what he might see. He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “I’m... I'm in love with you, Keith,” he said. “I have been ever since before you left. I just didn’t realize it until it was too late. I’m sorry.” 

He opened his eyes, and startled, surprised to find Keith right there in front of him, staring at him intensely. “Keith…?”

“You… _love_ me..?” Keith choked out.

Lance stared at him for a long moment, the glowing moon reflecting in his eyes as two pink dots on his sclera.

“Yeah,” he softly, eventually, replied. “I really do.”

Their eyes lingered for a few beats, the quiet confession hanging in the air between them. Then, Keith surged forward, grabbing Lance’s face and pulling him in for a hard, impassioned kiss. Lance gasped and scrambled to find his equilibrium, hands grasping at Keith’s waist to anchor himself as their lips glided together.

Keith drew back before Lance could fully register and react, swiping his thumb over the crest of Lance’s cheekbone.

“I love you too,” he breathed.

Lance’s breath hitched. “Y-you do…?”

Keith nodded, smiling soft and radiantly, eyes crinkled with joy. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I really do.”

He brushed the pad of his thumb over Lance’s cheek again, rubbing the tender, half-moon bruised skin under his eye, and dove back in for another kiss.

Lance let his eyes drift shut, unable to keep from smiling into it. With a tilt of his head, he shifted up onto his toes and wound his arms around Keith’s neck, asking to deepen the kiss with a hint of tongue and an intriguing noise in the back of his throat. Keith was happy to oblige, wrapping his arms under Lance’s arms as he parted his mouth welcomingly, hands clasping at the small of his back.

Keith pulled away until their mouths barely brushed together, cupids bows bumping, and flattened his hands on Lance’s hips to pull him along, coaxing him back out of the moonlight and into the shadow of the Red Lion once more.

Lance followed him as he always did, just desperate to chase after his mouth. They shuffled back until Keith’s back bumped against the back of the Red Lion’s leg, where they’d been hidden up against earlier. Keith leaned his weight back against the metal behind him and parted his legs, pulling Lance in the space between his knees to kiss again. Their chests pressed together, hearts beating against their sternums, trying to reach each other.

When they broke apart, it was with a little gasp.

“Oh, boy, Keith,” Lance whispered into the minimal space between them. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” Keith drew back to press their foreheads together. Lance’s eyes were bright with hope and adoration, and it sent his heart soaring. “I... love you, Lance. I really do - I’m _in love_ with you, have been for as long as I can remember. Every day while I was stuck with no way to get back to you, I thought about you. I dreamed about what it’d be like to have you in front of me again – to hear your voice, your laugh, to see your face, to touch you... It was constant, all the time, for two whole years – I couldn’t get you out of my head. I-I thought I was gonna go crazy without you. Sometimes, when things are bad, I think I already have, and this is all just in my head."

Lance's features pinch in. "It's not," he breathes, cupping Keith's face with his hands. "God, Keith, it's really not."

One of them, Keith wasn’t sure who, initiated another kiss; Keith pulled himself away with a harsh breath through his teeth, fighting the desire to sink into it and never reemerge again so he could say what he had to say. “I thought about what I’d say,” he continued, “what I’d do, if I ever got back to you again… But I never got to do any of it, because everything went to hell the second I got back.”

His eyes darted down to Lance’s mouth then back up, dark and hot like molten iron, full of promise. “If you’ll let me,” he murmured, “I’d like to make it up to you.”

“I’d love nothing more. But you’ve got a hell of a lot of making up to do,” Lance warned. 

Keith smirked, a slow spread of his lips. “Then I’d better get started, right?”

“Sounds good to me.” Lance took a moment to cup his face, and brought him into another kiss.

Grinning mischievously into the kiss, Keith took a moment to secure Lance’s arms around his neck, then hauled him up by the bottom of his thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Lance yelped, clearly surprised in several different ways at being lifted up like he was nothing, but Keith surged forward to quiet it with a long, hard kiss.

“Mm…” Lance broke away with a little groan, tilting his head back to escape. Keith swooped in to kiss at the underside of his chin, nosing his head backward for more access, teasing with the slightest hint of teeth. “Man, Keith… If you don’t get me somewhere private and horizontal in the next minute or so, I think my dick’s gonna fall off.”

Keith burst out laughing.

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Lance snapped, but it lacked any real heat.

As his chuckles faded, Keith pushed up off of the metal he leaned back against and started making his way around to the front of the Red Lion so they could head inside. “Don’t worry. I’ll still love you anyway, whether you’re dickless or… not,” he finished lamely.

Lance gave him a wicked squeeze with his legs and tugged at his earlobe with gentle teeth. “You mean dickful?” he offered, kissing right behind the shell of his ear.

Keith shivered as a little jolt raced down his spine and right to his groin. The Red Lion bowed down to allow them into the maw, and Keith walked up the ramp and into the lift that would take them up to the cockpit. “You’re gonna be dickful here in a second if you don’t shut up,” he muttered darkly, trying to focus and send enough strength down to his knees to get them into a bed.

“Is that a threat?”

He pushed Lance up against the back of the lift, with a dangerous smirk and a wicked gleam in his eye. “That’s a promise.” 

Lance had the decency to wait until the doors closed until he groaned, long and loud and delightfully unrestrained with the lift to mute him to the outside. “How are you even,” he choked out. “You’re so… I can’t believe… _god_.”

Keith laughed at him, daring to press his luck. “What’s the matter, Lance?” he mocked. “Can’t take the heat?”

Suddenly, his laugh tapered off into a sharp inhale as fingers curled tight in his hair. Their eyes met, and with a wolfish grin, Lance pulled sharply, yanking his head back hard enough to expose his throat.

“Aah..!” Keith couldn’t stop the moan, more high-pitched than he’d ever care to admit, from escaping. 

“I can take the heat just fine,” Lance said devilishly, grinning into the vulnerable column of Keith’s neck. He kissed the bob of his throat and trailed back up to his ear, dragging his lips across soft, untouched skin until they landed on the helix of Keith’s ear. Once he was there, he whispered, “It’s your mouth I can’t stand.”

Head reeling from the turnabout, already hard again from the primal thrill of having his throat bared, Keith tugged against Lance’s hand in his hair and surged into a kiss that quickly turned filthy. He ground up into the bracket of Lance’s legs, hard and fast, growling darkly into his mouth.

Lance choked on a gasp at the assault, hands bracing on Keith’s shoulders. He desperately tried to roll up, to meet the punishing cant of Keith’s hips, but couldn’t well enough with half of his back off the wall.

“Keith,” he begged. “Keith, _bed_.”

Distantly, Keith realized that the lift was still; the doors were open behind him, leading to the red-washed cockpit. “Oh. Right.” He adjusted Lance’s legs around him and staggered up straight, and stumbled out of the lift, over to the subtle little seam in the hall wall where the emergency living quarters was hidden away.

As Keith pressed him up against the wall again, attacking at his neck, Lance fumbled to put his hand on the little sensor beside the seam, and the doors slowly slid apart; Keith barely waited for them to open all the way, turning sideways to impatiently sidle through the opening as it slowly widened. The light flicked on as his foot crossed the threshold, illuminating the small room with a soft, brighter red glow that was less intense than the cockpit.

Without any romance, he dropped Lance onto the foldaway bed, still messy and unmade from the last time it’d been slept in, all but throwing him down onto it like nothing.

“ _Oof_ –” Lance’s back hit the mattress hard, momentarily knocking the breath out of him, but he recovered quickly, sitting up on his elbows to watch Keith toss his boots aside and reach up to pull the hem of his one-size-too-small-now t-shirt up his stomach and over his head. 

“Oh, jeez,” Lance breathed out as Keith shook his hair free, totally transfixed as his eyes roved up and down Keith’s body. 

Keith smirked, and tossed his shirt at Lance’s face. “Get your head in the game, Lance,” he challenged. “You’ve still got your shoes on and everything. Come on – I’m way ahead of you. Like _always_.”

Sputtering, Lance snatched the shirt off of his face and flung it away. Like a fire had been lit under him, he sat up to hastily shrug off his jacket, simultaneously kicking off his sneakers and flinging them away a little harder than he had to; they hit the wall with two separate _thump_ s.

Keith huffed out a laugh at his eagerness. “That’s more like it.”

Lance pulled his shirt off in one fell swoop and tossed it away. He flopped back down on the bed and fumbled to undo his jeans. He pushed up off of the bed to slide them down over his ass and down his legs. Unfortunately, there was no sexy way to do it, especially when they got all bunched up around his ankles, and he swore in ways his mother would slap him for if she ever heard, bringing his legs up to methodically extract his feet from the jeans.

The struggle abruptly reminded Keith of his own half-clothed situation, and he looked back down at his belt and continued to undress, pulling at his belt with shaky hands.

Lance finally freed his legs and tossed his jeans away. “Ha!”

He pushed up to lean back on his elbows, left in only his loose blue-plaid boxers, to watch Keith. He sat up and quickly scooted forward to the edge of the bed, parting his legs to bracket Keith’s. 

He shooed Keith’s fumbling hands away from his belt. “Let me do it.” Keith held his hands up, and Lance swiftly took over, undoing the buckle with surprising ease. Keith huffed, amused, when he had a bit more trouble with the button.

“You did your own just fine,” he pointed out.

“It’s easier when it’s your own, okay!?” Lance finally managed to slide the button out of its catch. “Aha!”

He pulled the zipper down, quickly but carefully to avoid any snags, and pulled them apart and down around the middle of Keith’s thighs to reveal the tent of his erection, a little damp on the front from precum. The mattress was low enough to the floor that his eye line was even with Keith’s crotch, meaning everything was right in his face.

“Oh, wow…” he whispered, dazed.

Keith flushed, growing embarrassed as Lance ogled him like a five course meal, licking his lips. “Stop,” he weakly scolded. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen a million times before.”

Lance shook his head blankly, still affixed like he was in a trance. “Yeah, but… it just doesn’t get old. Plus, I think you got bigger while you were gone.”

Keith opened his mouth to make a smart comment; he wasn’t prepared when Lance suddenly moved forward, mouthing at his tip through the fabric. A breathy, surprised moan slipped out instead of the retort he had planned. “Aah!”

Lance made a satisfied little sound at his surprise.

Flustered, Keith jerked away. Lance tried to chase after him, whining piteously, but Keith stopped him with a hand on his head. “Stop that. _I’m_ supposed to be making this up to _you_ , not the other way around,” he protested.

“But this _is_ making it up to me.” Lance gazed up at him pleadingly. “C’mon. You’ve been gone for so long, and we only had time for handies once last week before I started being mad at you.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “It’s your own fault, then. You didn’t have to act pissy and miss out for a week if you’d just told me what you were thinking about.”

“Hey, it’s _hard_ to go up to somebody and tell them how you really feel, especially when you’re already convinced they don’t feel the same. I was scared, okay? I thought I’d ruin our relationship forever if I told you – I didn’t imagine it’d shake out like this!” Lance tilted his head back to pout up at him. “C’mon, please? I missed having your cock in my mouth, like, _so bad_.”

The word in Lance’s mouth was more than enough to distract Keith from the conversation about Lance’s misguided fears. His resolve wavered, successfully sidetracked by the dirty compliment, and his dick twitched with interest.

“Seriously,” Lance said eagerly, sensing that he was distracted, determined to deflect him even further. “I even had a wet dream about it like I was thirteen again.” His hands came up to weakly pull at Keith’s hips, bringing him back in, but instead of moving back like he wanted to, he kept his head up, Keith’s clothed erection bumping his throat, to wait for an explicit permission. “ _Please_ , Keith – I think I’m literally gonna die if I don’t suck you off.”

Exasperated by the whining, Keith looked up at the ceiling, his willpower rapidly disintegrating. “Fine. But not for long.”

“Yes! Thank you, you’re the best.” Lance grabbed the black waistband and peeled his briefs down, slow but eager, until his erection sprung out, bobbing slightly as the elastic caught on it. Keith couldn’t help a little sigh of relief.

Lance wet his lips and bent his head to peck the tip. Instead of drawing back, though, he moved forward, parting his mouth to take half of the head in between his lips. He tilted his head back, offering Keith a peek of the wanton want on his face, and curled his tongue wickedly over it in a flash of pink on pink, giving it a truly filthy ‘welcome back’ kiss.

With a grunt at the feeling, Keith’s fingers flexed where they lightly rested on the fluffy crown of Lance’s head.

At the twitch of his hand, Lance cracked open his eyes and peeked up through his lashes. He playfully waggled his eyebrows when he caught Keith staring so intently and smiled around him, the tip still resting between his lips.

With a flustered little groan at the dirty sight, Keith pushed Lance away from him, longing to move on to something more fulfilling than teasing. A tiny string of precum stretched out between his mouth and the tip, and it broke when Lance drew back far enough, snapping off and forming a little bead of moisture on his bottom lip.

Meeting Keith’s eyes with a roguish smirk, Lance parted his lips and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“See something you like?” he asked coyly, as casual as one would about the weather.

Keith blushed, going hot from head to toe, and closed his mouth, realizing he was gawking. “Yes. Very.”

With a little blush of his own, Lance chuckled at his honesty and looked back down at him. He hummed with satisfaction, pleased that Keith was already fully hard, flushed pink and straining, and leaned in to kiss at the top of his thigh.

Much too excited from all the stimulation, Keith’s dick twitched _hard_ sideways, swinging back to slap him on the cheek.

Lance recoiled, blinking furiously with surprise, then burst out laughing. “Somebody’s excited, huh?”

Keith turned tomato red, his entire face bursting into flames. He slapped his hands over his face, groaning in humiliation. “Shut up, please.”

Lance gave him a reassuring smile, but the little shiny streak on his cheekbone only canceled it out. “Aww, don’t be embarrassed! I thought it was cute.”

Keith groaned again. “It was _not_.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right, it wasn’t cute. I think it was hot. Really.” His face softened. “I’m happy that you’re so happy to see me.” He put a hand over the tent in his own underwear and palmed at it. “Like… _really_ happy.”

With smoky eyes, Lance reached out to grasp him at the base, still rubbing at himself. He raised Keith’s member up and dipped down past it to the balls, flattening his tongue against them, and licked a hot, wet stripe all the way up from the balls to the very tip. He craned his head back, curving his tongue out to really drag the head along his palate, and let it fall from his mouth once he reached the end.

With a sharp inhale, Keith watched, enraptured, as Lance moved back in and brought Keith into his mouth, the head and an inch of the shaft disappearing between dark pink lips. Wet heat encompassed him, an electric jolt racing up and down his spine, and slid down, down, down.

Lance took him in until his lips bumped into his hand at the base. Once he reached that limit, he sealed his lips around the shaft and flattened his tongue along the underside to create a cruel vacuum as he dragged his mouth back up the length of it, sliding his hand up in time with his mouth. He paused to bob his head around the tip, jerking the bottom of the shaft to stimulate as he drew air in through his nose, then went back down with an obscene slurp, over and over again, setting a brutal pace.

“Ngh…” Keith looked down to continue watching, growing lightheaded as Lance started moving faster, spurred on by his accidental noise. On a fleeting whim of affection, he brought his hand down and brushed the bangs away from Lance’s forehead.

Lance glanced up at him, gaze dark and meaningful, and piqued his brows appreciatively, then returned his attention to his work.

The brief eye contact made something sizzle through Keith’s nerves and synapses, and he groaned again, fingers twitching around Lance’s hair as the slow, quick drag of the blowjob began to cumulate in the pit of his stomach. “ _Lance_ …”

“Hmm?” Lance questioned, always chatty.

Keith’s hips jerked involuntarily at the vibration of it around him. Lance stopped his rhythm completely and pulled Keith’s hips in with both hands, back and forth, encouraging him to thrust.

With a mind of its own, Keith’s body mutinied to listen to instinct instead of logic, hips pushing to thrust his member through the tight ring of Lance’s lips and into the slick heat of his mouth. His fingers, of their own volition, slid around to hold the back curve of his head to keep him still.

With his eyes closed serenely, brows lifted expectantly, face flushed so prettily, and hand slipped down into his boxers to leisurely stroke himself, Lance made a filthy picture that seared into Keith’s brain as he sat still and let his mouth get used, quietly moaning in the back of his throat every so often.

Keith groaned at himself and how hot his blood was simmering. “You’re… mmph. You’re so, ahh…”

“Mhmm,” Lance hummed back, patronizingly patient at his speechlessness.

The fuzzy pleasure-static in Keith’s head grew louder and sharper as he kept going, hot tension pooling in the pit of his stomach. His toes curled; his knees threatened to buckle. The sight and sounds and sensations were so, so much – too much, too quickly. Keith had to screw his eyes shut and clamp _down_ on the pressure growing inside him, threatening to go nuclear.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he babbled desperately. Almost too late, he pulled Lance off of him with one hand, yanking his head by the hair back a little rougher than he normally would, and grabbed himself with the other, squeezing painfully tight at the base to stop himself from releasing.

Lance blinked, eyes wet and shiny from the few times Keith had hit the back of his throat, and gazed up at him promisingly. “What’s the matter?” he asked, smirking like the cat that caught the canary. He withdrew his hand from his boxers and slid his damp hand up the outside of Keith’s thigh, licking his reddened lips. “Close already, baby?” 

“Yeah, uhn – god.” Keith closed his eyes again, focusing on unattractive thoughts that were sure to kill his closeness: insects crawling up his pants, hair in his food, clowns; detention with Commander Iverson, bathroom cleaning duty at the gas station he worked at while he lived alone, his cold little room at the Blade of Marmora base, the one time his mom caught him masturbating back on the space whale…

“But it’s only been a minute or two. What happened to your stamina?” Lance smirked. “My jaw isn’t even hurting yet!”

Keith scowled down at him. “Oh, I’ll make your jaw hurt, alright,” he threatened, finally trusting enough in himself to let go.

“That a threat or a promise?” Lance trilled his tongue, purring salaciously, and waggled his brows. 

Suddenly, a shove sent him back onto the bed, shoulders loudly slapping the mattress. Lance hit with a surprised _oof_ ; he picked his head up to catch Keith stepping out of his pants and underwear, kicking them aside when they tried to wrap around his foot.

“Don’t get cocky, Lance,” Keith warned him, kneeling down on the foot edge of the low mattress, eyeing him like a predator.

Lance gulped, backing up the mattress to move away from him, quickly running out of room. “Cocky? M-me?” he stammered. He tripped on his words, stuttering in disbelief as Keith crawled after him on hands and knees. “Uhh – wh-what are you gonna do about it, if I _do_ get cocky, huh?”

From the middle of the mattress, Keith’s smirk turned dangerous. Without a word, he reached out and hooked his hands around the tops of Lance’s thighs and _yanked_ Lance toward him, dragging him on his back across the bed.

Lance yipped, startled by the manhandling. “ _K-Keith_!”

With a wolfish smirk, Keith hovered over him to pin his arms to the mattress above his head. “Yeah?”

Lance went red, his entire face turning a splotchy dark red. He let his head drop back against the mattress and groaned. “I just… you’re so… _wow_ ,” is all he managed.

“Is ‘wow’ a bad thing?” Keith forewent pinning Lance’s wrists and sat back to just take it all in, raking his eyes up and down the pliant body stretched out in front of him. His hands followed suit, bare palms gliding up Lance’s thighs, over his hips, up his sides, over his flushed chest and back down over his stomach, skating over smooth brown skin and tracing over the occasional faded white scar, mole, or freckle.

“ _Yes_!” Lance covered his face with his hands. “You’re too sexy now! It’s doing weird stuff to my brain!”

Keith scoffed. “You already had weird stuff going on in there, way before _I_ ever came along.” He leaned over Lance and pressed their bodies together, flush from shoulder to crotch, and smoothed his hands up long, lean-muscled arms to tangle their fingers together. He dropped his head down to Lance’s shoulder and breathed in a long sigh of his scent; sweat and masculine musk and a hint of generic Altean soap. His waning hard-on twitched with new excitement. “Some faulty wiring or something, maybe.”

“Oh, shut the hell up, Keith. I’m complimenting your astounding hotness here.” Lance wiggled his hands free from Keith’s and looped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, threading his fingers through Keith’s hair. He tilted his head back willingly as Keith nipped down the curve of his neck, trailing sharp kisses down to his chest. “I mean, this should be illegal or something! You were hot enough before – I could barely handle you then! But now, you’re all…”

Keith drew back, pushing himself off of Lance and sitting back on his haunches to smirk at him. “Bigger and grizzled?” he asked smugly.

With a groan, Lance let his hand flop beside him and draped his other arm over his eyes, hiding in the crook of his elbow. “Jesus Christ.”

“Dude, my name is Keith, not Jesus.”

Lance lifted his arm slightly to glare at him. “You’ve always gotta have the last word, don’t you?” 

“I try to. It’s the only way to win, with you.” Keith looked down at Lance’s boxers, slightly faded from many washes and sitting baggy on his skinny frame. Since he was horizontal, his hard-on was laying up against his pelvis, the tip of the head peeking up out of his waistband; the slit glistened with a little pearl of white, and there was a shiny smear of precum beneath his navel. He hummed, privately delighted that Lance was just as enthusiastic as him, and unceremoniously yanked them down.

Lance rolled his eyes at the blunt lack of care, not a crumb of romance to be found as Keith worked them down past his feet and tossed them away.

“Didn’t you stand me up for calling you ‘dude’ during sex once?” he asked, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Pretty sure I didn’t.”

Lance scrunched up his face at the ceiling in thought. “No, I’m pretty sure you did once…” His eyes lit up with recognition. “Yeah… yeah, I remember now! It was that time in the kitchen!”

With a scandalized gasp, he glared down at Keith and kicked at his shoulder, not very hard but enough to push him away, a mild chiding for his past misdeeds. “You were right about to blow me, I think – or maybe you were already doing it? Either way, I was all hot and bothered, and then my thoughts got all jumbled up – very understandable, I think – and I accidentally called you ‘bro’ or something. You just got up and walked out on me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith lied, “but if that’s true, then it sounds like you deserved it for calling me ‘bro’.” He stretched out on his stomach, straightening out his cramping legs behind him, and went down on his elbows.

“I _know_ you remember that, don’t you lie to me!” Lance slapped his forehead and groaned, losing his vitriol for a moment. “Jee-zus – Hunk walked in right after you left, too. Do you know how awkward that was for me?! He talked to me for like fifteen minutes! I had to hide behind the counter the whole time so he didn’t notice, until I could make a break for it! Ohh, and then I bumped into _Coran_ , and he trapped me for _another_ ten minutes, and it was this whole debacle where I just _could not_ escape! God, that was probably the worst day of my life, all in the span of half an hour!” 

Like déjà vu, Keith was hearing this story for the second time, and just like before, he was of the same opinion. 

“Sounds like you learned your lesson, then.”

“You’re darn right I did! But now, listen to you! ‘Dude, my name is Keith’ – you’re a hypocrite! A damn dirty hypocriaaAH! Hahh…”

With practiced ease, Keith angled his head and smoothly sank his mouth down Lance’s long, curved dick, all the way until his nose was buried in curly brown pubes.

Lance arched up off of the bed with a gasp that tapered off into a long moan that went straight to Keith’s head, dick, and ego in equal measure. “Keith…”

“Hmm?” Keith hummed inquisitively, echoing Lance’s condescending patience from earlier. He took the head all the way back, letting his throat contract a few times for bonus stimulation, then drew back to breathe through his nose, sucking on only the top half of the shaft and calmly squeezing his left thumb until the spasms in his throat faded.

Lance’s voice was all low and breathy. “Ngh… oh, fuck...”

Keith’s insides squirmed with smug vindication at the turnabout, reveling in the delicious payback. Keith opened his mouth and took him back in, moving his head back and forth and tightening the seal of his mouth. As he stayed down, swallowing around the head in the back of his throat, he opened his mouth wider and stuck his tongue out to lick at Lance’s balls, flattening his tongue against the sensitive skin and lapping at them.

With another groan, Lance’s hands fluttered down to Keith’s hair, combing his bangs back and gathering them in a loose handful above his forehead, while his other hand dug into the longer hair at the back curve of Keith’s head.

Keith couldn’t help but moan as the grip in his hair tightened, pulling at his scalp enough to burn a little, and wound his arms around Lance’s trembling legs on either side of his head to rub his thighs appreciatively.

The vibration of his noise seemed to short-circuit Lance’s brain; he whined, long and high, and jerked his hips up, a wild unintentional thrust that would’ve sent half of his dick down Keith’s throat. Keith moved back with him just in time to not choke, drawing back until only an inch or so of the shaft was left in his mouth, and pinned Lance’s hips down hard on the bed.

Faintly, he registered Lance babbling an apology. Keith hummed, partially to assure him but mostly to tease, and went back down to the midway point. Lance moaned and swore above him, his hand fisting even tighter in Keith’s hair.

Affectionately, Keith thumbed at his hipbones, tilting his head to his right so he could bob at the angle Lance’s cock curved at, forgoing deepthroating to slide all the way up and down the shaft. He reveled in the way Lance’s hips desperately twitched under his hands, the taste and weight and girth of the dick in his mouth, and all of the little grunts and strained moans he wrung out of Lance just with his mouth and nothing else.

After a few more moments, Keith slowly pulled off, his lips briefly catching on the ridge of foreskin just under the head before he slipped off completely. Lance’s dick wetly flopped back down across his stomach; Lance keened at the loss, and his member twitched hard, echoing the sentiment. Keith’s blood fizzled like champagne as he admired the length and hook of it, recalling how nice it felt inside of him and briefly considering changing his plans to experience it again, but decided to save it for next time.

He pushed himself up onto his knees and wiped at his mouth as he dragged his eyes up the length of Lance’s body to meet his eyes. “You have lube, right?” he rasped.

“Uh, yeah, of course I do.”

“Grab it.”

Lance set his jaw. “Grab it, _what_?” he challenged, clearly trying to lead Keith to be polite.

Keith lifted his brows, nonplussed. “Grab the lube or else I’ll use spit instead,” he said. “Your choice.”

Lance pulled a face. “Ugh, _fine_.”

He rolled over to the edge of the bed, taking care to swing his leg up over Keith’s head, and laid on his stomach as he reached over for a duffel bag in the corner, where Keith reckoned he kept all of his personal effects.

While Lance wasn’t looking, since he always got _so_ embarrassed about it, Keith swiped his tongue around and reached up to extract a fairly long pube from the back of his palate, then another stuck between his cheek and gums, flicking them away of his fingers.

“I swear,” Lance groused, oblivious to Keith behind him, as he unzipped one of the side pockets and blindly felt around inside. “It’s like you have no sense of propriety.”

“Uh-huh.” Keith unabashedly stared at his ass, contemplating the curve of his butt cheeks and the steadily growing hunger to sink his teeth into them. “Yeah.”

“I mean – ‘ _grab the lube, or else I’ll use spit_.’ Seriously? Come on. You could stand to be a little sweeter to the guy you’re about to make love to, y’know! Would it really kill you to at least throw a ‘please’ in there? And, you know what, while I’m here, it wouldn’t hurt if you were a little more _romantic_ when you’re– ow, _hey_!”

He turned to glare over his shoulder, eyes blazing with disbelief. “Did you just _bite_ me?”

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Keith slapped his ass, right over the nice new set of teeth marks that was quickly reddening, and met his eyes. “You find it?”

Lance harrumphed, seeing right through his thinly veiled misdirection. “Yeah, I got it.” He rolled back over and pressed the tube into Keith’s hand, curling his fingers around it for him.

“Thanks.” Keith stuck it under his armpit to warm it up faster, and braced his forearm on the bed beside Lance’s head so he could lean over and kiss him.

With a little sound of pleasant surprise, Lance pressed up into the kiss, his arms winding around Keith’s shoulders. Keith pulled back to suck at his bottom lip, a trick he’d nicked long ago from Lance’s wise teachings about the ins and outs of making out, and slipped a hand between them to work a hand around both of their hard-ons; it was a bit awkward to keep the tube underneath his arm and stroke, but he managed to do it carefully yet quickly.

“What do you want?” he murmured against Lance’s mouth, voice shaking from the rhythmic jerk of his hand. 

“Fuck…”

“That’s the plan, but what do you _want_?”

“You – y-you, in me. Please. Fuck.”

Keith kissed behind his reddened ear. “How do you want me?”

“Mmph… just like this.” Lance tilted his face back and caught his mouth in another long kiss. His hands were hot like brands on Keith’s face. “I won’t last long – I wanna kiss you when I jizz my brains out.”

Keith groaned, annoyed by the word, and relinquished their cocks in disgust. “Don’t say ‘jizz’ ever again please.”

“What, does it squick you out?” Lance curled up off of the mattress and leered right in his face, wanton sincerity forgotten for the innate urge to get on Keith’s nerves. “Jizz, jizz, jizzy-jizz, jizz, jizz!”

Cringing, Keith pushed his face away, to try and shut him up. “Stop!”

“Ooh, baby, fuck me ‘til I jizz all over my last clean bed sheet so I have to do laundry tomorrow,” Lance taunted. He tossed his head back and let out a loud, high-pitched moan that would make a porn star impressed. “Oh, yeah, make me jizz so hard I ascend to a higher plane of existence! Yes, baby, yes!”

“I’ll leave,” Keith threatened. “I’ll walk out of this Lion right now. Think I won’t? Say it one more time.”

“Okay, okay, chill out!” Lance fell back against the mattress, laughing his ass off at Keith’s ire. “I won’t say it anymore, promise!”

Keith narrowed his eyes at how insincere it sounded, but let it go. “You’d better not.” He removed the tube of lube from under his armpit and flicked the cap off.

When he squeezed it and nothing but a few stray flecks came out, he muttered a curse and sat back, working some down from the edges with his thumbs, pinching and sliding his fingers toward the cap-end.

“How often have you been using this?” he asked, eyes flickering up to Lance’s as he worked. “It’s almost empty.”

Lance laughed nervously, eyes darting away. “I might’ve, once or twice...” Keith stared flatly at him, unimpressed. “Okay, a few times,” he amended guiltily. “A lot. Like, every single day. Sometimes more than once.” 

“Jee-zus, Lance.” Keith stopped to frown up at him, a bit bewildered. “You know you don’t have to use it every single time, right? And how much do you use? If you use a ton every time, which you probably do, then no wonder there’s nothing left!”

“H-hey, lay off! Look, more is always better, okay?”

“More is _not_ always better! If you use too much of it then there’s not even any friction – plus it just makes a mess, and you run out way quicker!”

“Sheesh, okay, okay! I’ll put it on my shopping list.”

“You’d better.”

“Yes, _honey_.” Lance folded his arms and grumbled to himself. “Jeez… Of course I got the _one_ guy who likes to nag me about using _my_ lube that _I_ bought…” Keith mercifully decided to ignore him.

Once he finally worked enough lubricant down, Keith squeezed some into his palm, a little relieved at how liberal the amount left really was. He carelessly tossed the flattened, rolled-up tube aside and rubbed the jelly over his right fingers, taking care to adequately coat them.

“Flip over,” he ordered. “Up, on your knees. Let me get you ready.”

With a shudder, Lance rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto all fours. “So bossy,” he muttered, but from the husky rasp of it, he wasn’t exactly displeased.

Keith swallowed, eyeing the darkening mark where he’d bitten Lance’s ass earlier.

Lance jolted in surprise as Keith suddenly slapped his ass, _hard_ , then squeezed his cheeks with both hands, really digging his fingers in. “Ow! What– ohhh, _fuck_. Fuck!” He fell down onto his forearms, swearing furiously, as Keith spread him and licked him slowly, from balls to perineum to entrance. A long whine drew out of him, straddling the fence between a moan and a sob, and he blindly rolled his hips, trying to push back as a tongue roughly lapped at his hole.

“God damn, you’re hot,” Keith blurted out as he pulled away.

“Oh yeah?” Lance’s laugh shook as he craned his head back to peek at Keith over his shoulder.

“Yeah. It’s not fair.” Keith dove back in for another pass, spreading him open with his thumbs.

Lance turned away to face forward again, laughing breathily. “Now you know how _I_ feel.”

Keith finally drew back, reluctant to stop but also eager to get to the main event. He sat up to kneel behind him, painfully hard erection bobbing as he did, and leaned over to lay his chest across Lance’s back, skin to skin.

He kissed his way up Lance’s back, lips dragging over the white starburst of faded scar tissue across his shoulders. He veered off the course of Lance’s spine and nipped at the curve of his trapezius, sucking hard to worry a lovebite above his right shoulder blade; he aimed for diversion, distracting with affection and a little pleasure-pain elsewhere, as he circled the entrance and applied enough pressure to slide his finger in.

Lance groaned and tilted his head back, lightly pushing back against the intrusion. When he was ready for more, he murmured a little assent, and Keith pulled out and carefully pushed back in with a second finger. The process repeated, Keith taking care to stretch him enough and wait for his word to continue, as he soon added a third, then waited to slip his pinky in.

Lance swayed back against his fingers, little whimpers wrought from his throat as he was loosened up, slowly and carefully. Swallowing a groan, Keith leaned over to bury his nose in the nape of Lance’s neck, ignoring the mild burn of his wrist to push in even deeper, crooking his fingers slightly.

Suddenly, Lance moaned and arched his back, the nudge against his prostate catching him off guard.

“Keith,” he panted, hanging his head. “I’m good, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Keith slid his fingers out and braced the heel of his hand on the small of Lance’s back, fanning his glistening fingers up away from the skin. “You sure? You could probably–“

“Yes. _Please_.”

Keith scooched back, giving Lance room to flip back over. When he was all settled, flopping down onto the mattress with an unceremonious _thwomp_ , Keith prowled back up to him.

Eyes smoldering, Lance spread his legs, allowing him to crawl between them. Keith eagerly drank in the sight of him – skin glowing, chest heaving, cock leaking onto his stomach – as he slid his hands down to Lance’s calves and pulled his legs around his waist. Lance eagerly wiggled closer toward him, locking his ankles over Keith’s lower back and squeezing his legs tighter until they were flush, and sighed with eager satisfaction as the head of Keith’s dick prodded his entrance.

Keith reached down to keep himself steady as he aligned. Then, once he was lined up, Keith slowly started to push in, inch by inch; his eyes were on his cock as he watched the tip disappear into Lance’s body, then the head, and the shaft.

“H-hah…” Lance arched his back off the bed, higher and higher the deeper Keith slid in, fingers twisting tight in the loose sheet beneath them. When Keith finally stopped, almost entirely bottomed out save an inch or so, Lance collapsed back down, panting heavily.

“Oh, wow,” he breathed out. “You really _have_ gotten bigger. You’re so _big_ , Keith, I don’t… know if I can even… _take you all_. God…”

Keith could only gasp out, “ _Lance_ …” The hot pressure squeezing tight around his dick was making his head spin, taking over his nerves, making him forget everything else.

Dizzy, Keith dropped his forehead down onto Lance’s shoulder, hiding his face in the hollow of his sweat-slick clavicle. He was vaguely aware of Lance’s voice, babbling on in the background, but he couldn’t pay attention to the words. He trembled and shook with concentration, screwing his face up and pouring every bit of effort he had into trying to cool the fire raging under his skin, _fighting_ to hang on as it threatened to coalesce into an orgasm. He _refused_ for their first time in literally years to be cut embarrassingly short because he simply couldn’t handle being inside for more than ten seconds.

After a moment, maybe a tick or maybe an entire varga, the sound bled back into his ears.

“Hey, you okay?” Worried hands roamed over his sweaty back, then slid around to gently push at his shoulders, coaxing him back so Lance could try to look at his face. “Keith? Talk to me, babe.”

Keith kept his chin down, eyes still squeezed shut, but nodded to reassure him.

“Gimme’a sec,” he managed. “S’been so long… don’t wanna… come right away.”

“Ah. I got you.” Slender fingers brushed his bangs off of his sweaty forehead, tucking them back behind his ears, and arms that he’d die for reeled him back in close; a sweet mouth pressed a kiss to his temple. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna last long either. Just let it happen – we’ve got lots of time, now that you’re back, yeah?”

Keith nodded again, too dumb to do anything more complex, and buried his face back in Lance’s neck.

After another few moments, when the heat died down and he could finally breathe again, Keith pulled away from the cloying heat of Lance’s body and opened his eyes.

“There you are.” Lance smiled beautifully up at him, hands lingering on Keith’s forearms, looking like a dream up against the folded-up pillow behind him. “You good now?” The curve of his reddened mouth was so fond, so sweet and kind, that it made Keith’s heart skip a beat. “Great. Ready when you are.”

In lieu of an answer, Keith looked down and drew his hips back, slowly, until just the head was left inside. Then, he slid back inside, almost burying himself to the hilt, in one swift, fluid motion.

Lance gripped at his arms, fingers clawing at his skin, a raw yell torn from his throat. “Oh, fuck!”

With a grunt, Keith slid halfway out again, shifting back slightly and digging his knees in for better leverage on the mattress. Then, he grasped Lance’s legs to pull them in tighter around his waist as they started to slip, and promptly set the pace to something brutal but sweet, thrusting his hips forward into that hot, wet heat, slow like a punishment that was equal for the both of them.

Lance threw his head back and let out a long groan. He cracked his eyes open and gazed up at him from under dark lashes, eyes dark and hot like smoldering coals. “ _Keith_ …”

Keith’s heart swelled in his chest, expanding with joy and relief and affection until his ribs hurt.

He dug his fingers into Lance’s thighs, squeezing them for purchase as he stroked in and out. “Missed you so bad. So bad, it hurt.”

Lance’s breathing stuttered. “Missed you too.” His hands wandered, appreciatively rubbing down Keith’s arms, back up to his shoulders, scratching down his chest. “So much.”

Keith’s hands slid down the sides of his thighs, feeling them quiver beneath his palms, and grasped at his knees. “Almost thought I’d never see you again.”

“But now you’re here.” Lance struggled to swallow. “You’re here. Oh, God, Keith, _you’re here_. You’re really, really _here_.” His heels dug into Keith’s ass to pull him in close, and his arms wound around Keith’s shoulders to drag him down into a searing kiss. Lance licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue and bit at his bottom lip, and Keith simply kept his mouth parted, letting him take the lead on that front while he kept the pace down below, steadily screwing into him without missing a beat. “Please stay, please don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t. Never – _God_ – never again.”

“Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Lance relinquished him, hands going up to clutch at the edge of the mattress above his head, where he’d been pushed up to by the force of the thrusting and all of his wiggling around.

Keith, taking notice of how far they’d traveled, slowed to slide his knees back, moving back as far as he could without slipping out; then, he pulled Lance toward him by his hips, tugging him back down onto his dick, all but slamming into him.

Lance’s back shot off the bed, arching up like lightning shot up his spine. “Ohh, shit, _there_ – harder, faster, please, _harder_ , I–”

Keith obliged so gladly. He grasped Lance’s legs around his waist and hiked them up over his shoulders. Sweat dripping down his nose, Keith leaned over him, pushing Lance’s knees back until they were against his chest, and snapped his hips forward harder and faster, deep enough to hit that spot that made Lance see stars.

Their skin slapped together, loud and pornographic, and the mattress squeaked obnoxiously with every rock of their bodies. Lance’s voice reverberated in the little emergency quarters, his groans and swears and cries of Keith’s name bouncing off of the walls.

“God, I really fucking love you,” Keith blurted out, his first full sentence in several minutes, complete with a subject and a verb and everything. 

Lance threw his head back and _moaned_ , long and loud, hair ruffling against the mattress. “Say it again.”

Keith leaned down to kiss the hollow of his bared throat. “I love you, so much.”

A shiver swept through Lance, a full-body tremor wracking him, despite the sweaty, humid heat of sex. “Again,” he demanded, his voice cracking. "Again, again-" 

Keith blindly nipped under his tipped-back chin, keening pathetically, reduced to puppy-like affection in the absence of higher thinking. “I love you, Lance – love you so much it hurts. You’re so kind, and smart, and strong, and loyal, and beautiful, and, _fuck_ , you’re the love of my goddamn life.”

“A-ah, _ahh_ …” Lance used his knees to push Keith back slightly so he could slip a hand between them, where their stomachs rubbed his leaking cock, and jerked himself, quick and desperate. “Keith, _Keith_ , please– _please_ , I’m coming, I–I...“

Keith, through some miracle, remembered that he wanted to be kissed as he came, and moved up to his face to slot their lips together in a hard, searing kiss.

Lance gasped against his mouth, and finally let himself tip off the edge. He wrapped one leg tight around Keith’s waist, pulling him in deeper and trapping him there, grinding back against him urgently, while his other heel dug _hard_ into Keith’s shoulder blade, trapping him in close to kiss him again as he fully unraveled. Cum shot up between them, splattering all the way up to his chest, and he sobbed with a moan, writhing wildly.

Keith groaned, breaking their kiss to hang his head, laying his forehead on Lance’s clavicle. With only half a mind, he ground into Lance with shallow little thrusts, fucking into him through the denouement of his orgasm. “Uhn – oh, _shit_ , Lance – I’m gonna be seeing that in my dreams all _week_.”

Lance moaned, a broken little warble in his throat. “[ _Oh, Keith, I love you,_ ]” he mumbled, closing his eyes and shaking his head blindly; he sounded so dazed that Keith doubted he even knew he was talking out loud. "[ _I love you, I love you, I love you... more than anything_.]"

Keith laughed, a little flustered by the shape of his name in Lance’s accent – he couldn’t dream of understanding any of the Spanish – and stopped thrusting to kiss him between the eyes, on the little dip where his nose curved into his forehead. “You okay?”

“Mhmmm...”

“Words, Lance. C’mon." 

At the nickname, Lance cracked his eyes open. “Y-yeah, I’m good,” he croaked out. “Just… words hard.”

“I agree.” Keith shifted, fidgeting back on his haunches. “Can I keep going?”

“Uh-huh.” Lance bit his lip, his mouth red and well-kissed. “You close? I can feel you twitching.”

“Ah. Yeah. Almost there.” Keith straightened back up, grasping onto Lance’s knee and pushing his leg back down to his chest, and looked down at his dick as he canted his hips in one long motion, sliding out then back in. Lance’s eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering, and he tilted his head back with a long, wrecked groan, exposing the column of throat.

Keith leaned in to lick the sweat from his collarbones, earning another illicit sound. The primal smell of sex and musk filled his nose, and it went straight to his dick. With a groan, Keith pressed his face into the side of Lance’s neck and sped up, rutting into him mindlessly.

“Yes, yes,” Keith distantly heard Lance babble, tilting his head away to allow Keith better access to his throat. “Yes, come in me, _please_. Fuck–“

Keith didn’t even realize he’d asked. He closed his mouth around the curve of Lance’s shoulder, right under where the neckline of his t-shirt normally sat, just out of sight, and bit, sucking hard enough to mark, too lost in the wild to give a damn about the consequences. Lance squeezed around him, whimpering Keith’s name into his ear, moaning so sweetly just for _him_ , _because_ of him, and Keith pounded harder, faster, his mind going blank of anything other than _lancelancelance_ and _lovelovelove_ as he raced toward the finish line.

Finally, the tight, hot coil of tension in his groin snapped. Keith buried himself to the hilt, balls tight up against Lance’s ass, and moaned as he came.

Lance groaned as Keith finished in him, plugging him _so full_ with liquid heat, then snagged forward against him, going limp like a marionette with the strings cut.

“ _Oof_ ,” he wheezed out, a little pressed under the deadweight of an adult half-human half-Galra man. “Heavy.”

“S’rry,” Keith mumbled, still too gone to do anything helpful about it.

“No, it’s okay. Here, just…” Lance rolled Keith off of him, onto his side right next to him. He winced as the hard-on abruptly slipped out of him, unable to keep from shuddering at the unpleasant feeling. Keith murmured an apology for it, but Lance gently shushed him.

His warmth disappeared, scooting away to the edge of the bed, and Keith couldn’t stop a pathetic whine of anguish at the loss; another soothing shush came, along with the quiet rustle of motion and fabric scrubbing across skin. After a few moments, Lance slid back over, easily slotting himself into the space he’d left behind, and wrapped Keith up in his arms, guiding Keith’s head onto his chest under his chin. Keith hummed, satisfied, and draped an arm around his waist.

“Good job, champ.” The body he laid across shifted, to drag the pillow up under his head, with a little grunt of discomfort. “Ugh, _really_ good job. I’m gonna be feeling that one all week.”

“Good.” Keith snuggled his head in closer and slid his thigh up around Lance’s, hooking their legs together.

“Ha! ’Good’, he says. I’m gonna pay you back for this, you hear me?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Good. Now, I want a massage later. I’m gonna be all different kinds of sore in the morning, thanks to you – it’s the least you could do.”

“Okay…”

“I also want that candlelit dinner you mentioned earlier during our fight, when you were trying to hurt my feelings. The flowers and candy, too. Plus, I want you to laugh at all of my jokes and only refer to me as ‘handsome’ for the rest of the week.”

“Sure…”

“Aaand you should let me name the cosmic wolf. He needs a name and Hunk’s ideas are all trash.” 

“Alright…” 

“Okay, now I _know_ you’re just sucking up to me. You’d never let me name the wolf – you’re just saying yes ‘cause you’re all goopy and junk.”

“Yeah…”

A laugh rumbled underneath his ear at his reply, shaking his head up and down. “Man, I forgot how cuddly you are...” A warm hand rubbed at his back, a palm coming up between Keith’s shoulder blades to apply pressure that felt nice on his muscles, then scratched back down with gentle nails, just like how he enjoyed so much. Keith sighed sleepily, blissful and content to lay there until the end of his days, and snuggled closer. "[ _You're a big ol' teddy bear... how adorable_ ~]"

“What are you even saying?” Keith drowsily asked, slowly regaining his ability to cobble words together. “You better not be shit-talking me…”

“Me? Bad-mouth _you_? I’d _never_.” Lance kissed the top of his head.

“Right…” Keith said skeptically, feeling Lance grin into his hair, but let it go, closing his eyes again and letting himself be lulled into peaceful dozing by Lance’s heartbeat.

Much too soon, he was being jostled awake by a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

“We should probably be heading back soon…” Lance quietly mused.

Keith grunted, reluctantly pulling himself away from the world of sleep. He closed his mouth, swallowing the drool that had started to collect in his mouth, and cracked open his eyes, staring into the side of Lance’s neck, admiring a tiny little red hickey on the skin there. “We probably should.” Despite this, he made no effort to move.

Lance fidgeted beneath him, restless. “Do you think Krolia will have questions..?”

“Probably.”

“Just tell her we were… talking.”

“That sounds like she won’t ask _you_ where we’ve been.”

“’Cause she won’t, easy as that. This is _my_ Lion, after all – is it really so strange if _I_ spend a bit of time in here? I don’t think so. In the meantime, all of her attention will be on _you_ and why _you’re_ in here.” Lance shifted again. “Plus, I need a little me-time to clean up before I head back out there. I can tell that you hickeyed me up pretty good and I need to hide those. And, not to mention, I’ve still got your jizz in me, so…”

That was the final straw he needed. With a scoff of repulsion, Keith pushed himself up and glared down at him. “Ugh, _Lance_ – I _told_ you not to use that word.”

Lance snickered up at him. “Figured that’d get you up.”

Keith wrinkled his nose at him in distaste, and grudgingly scooted over to the edge of the bed to stand and collect their clothes off the floor, tossed in various directions all over the small quarters. “You could’ve just asked nicely.” 

“Asking you anything when you’re all sleepy and stuff never works, no matter _how_ nice I am. You’re just too grumpy.” Lance sat up with a wince and rubbed at his lower back, digging his fingers in to try and abet the soreness already settling in. “Man… I’m gonna hold you to that massage you blindly agreed to. I’m gonna be messed _up_ tomorrow.”

Keith picked up his underwear and pants to untangle them. “I didn’t _blindly_ agree to anything,” he corrected as he tugged his briefs on, adjusting himself as needed. “I said I would, so I will.”

“Oh, so you were listening, huh? So your brain didn’t turn to sap after all.” Lance chuckled and reclined back on his elbows.

Keith shrugged a shoulder at his sarcasm. “Like you said, it’s my fault. It’s the least I could do.” He stepped into his pants and pulled them up. He pointedly kept his eyes down as he did the fly back up and half-did the belt, trying to keep from drawing attention to his blush as his thoughts trailed back to their activities. “I went a little hard… I could’ve done things a little differently to help you out later on.”

“Eh, coulda shoulda woulda. Besides, I don’t mind that much, actually.” He winked. “It’s a nice reminder.” Keith blushed a little warmer and picked up his shirt, pulling it on to hide his face.

If Lance noticed, he opted to have mercy and inspect his nails instead, as Keith sat back down to tug his boots on with a yawn. “It’s just a little inconvenient. And obvious. You’re gonna be keeping the heat off me if somebody notices that I can’t sit or walk straight, capisce?”

Keith nodded, tucking his chin down, abashed like he was in trouble.

“Good.” Lance scooted down a little and sat up, leaning over to peck Keith’s shoulder, lingering purposefully. “Now, go get some sleep, tiger. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Keith nodded, and moved in to kiss him goodnight, slow and sweet. Lance replied in kind, bringing a hand up to push some of his bangs back behind his ear and lightly brushing fingertips down his cheek to his chin, as the kiss dragged on, neither one wanting to draw away.

Eventually, Lance broke away, playfully shoving him away. “Go on now,” he ordered. “Get, get!”

“Okay, okay.” Keith stood and hesitantly made his way over to the doors. As they slid apart, he turned back to Lance one last time. “Night, Lance. Love you.”

“Good night, Keith. Love you too.”

Hearing it wouldn’t get old. Keith reluctantly tore his eyes away from the boy he adored and walked out of the little emergency quarters, heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm gonna do it. i'm gonna write some kinky shit for once in my asexual life. here i go  
> me, writing a sappy love confession followed by semi vanilla missionary position sex between one twink and one twunk: (will smith voice) aha that's hot. that's hot
> 
> anyway, here's my last contribution to klance, the ship that took over my life for three years straight. i hope you enjoyed the porn - it's been a real slice


End file.
